Imperial Government
by Steven Baleshiski
Summary: A look at the Galactic Empire's government


_**This is what the Galactic Empire's government looks like in my headcannon. The civilian aspects of the government are only vaguely described. The ministries of Security, Finance, Education, and Culture are mentioned in the lore. The lore also mentions a "ministry of propaganda" but Palpatine is way too cunning to have named a government body that, so I renamed it the Ministry of Information. I created a few other ministries to flesh the government out a little bit.**_

 _ **The Imperial Ruling Council is also described vaguely, so I structured it. The lore says it handles the day to day of running the government for Palpatine. It makes sense then that it would consist of the heads of various Imperial organs. The Imperial Galactic Bank is mentioned in the lore, but only briefly. I gave it a little description.**_

 _ **I didn't mention the Imperial Senate or the rank of Executor. The Imperial Senate was really more of a club than a part of government, and the Executor was independent of any government body and served as an extension of the Emperor's will. Silara Cortess and Eomin Praji are my OCs, the rest of the Imperial Ruling Council members are characters from the lore. Disclaimer:**_ _ **I**_ _ **do not own Star Wars**_

Ranking Structure

Emperor

Imperial Ruling Council

Grand Admirals/Grand Generals

Grand Moffs

Moffs

Planetary Governors

Local native governments (allowed to exist at the Empire's discretion)

 **Imperial Ruling Council** \- council of top Imperial leaders who rule directly under the Emperor. Members:

-Grand Vizier-Sate Pestage

-Minister of Security-Kinman Doriana

-Minister of Finance-Gahg

-Minister of Information-Alec Pradeux

-Minister of Culture-Janus Greejatus

-Minister of Education-Crueya Vandron

-Minister of Energy-Silara Cortess (oc)

-Minister of Transportation-Kren Blista-Vanee

-Minister of Commerce-Ragez D'Asta

-Minister of Labor-Sim Aloo

-Governor of the Imperial Galactic Bank-Eomin Praji (oc)

-Director of COMPNOR-Ishin il-Raz

-Director of Imperial Intelligence-Armand Isard

-Procurator of Justice-Hethrir

-Council Spokesman-Ars Dangor.

 **Ministry of Security (MoS)** \- responsible for law enforcement and counter-terrorism on Imperial worlds

 **Ministry of Finance (MoF)** \- responsible for collecting taxes, managing seized property and assets, and pursuing tax evaders, directing funds as allocated

 **Ministry of Information (MoI)** \- responsible for administrating HoloVision, controlling the media, disseminating propaganda, and managing the flow of information

 **Ministry of Culture (MoCU)** \- responsible for censoring the arts, spreading anti-Jedi sentiment, managing religions, customs, and inter-species relations, and indoctrinating the masses with Human High Culture

 **Ministry of Education (MoED)** \- responsible for controlling schools, brainwashing future generations with Imperial dogma and doctrines

 **Ministry of Energy (MoEN)** \- responsible for controlling the power grid, extracting and transporting fuel,

 **Ministry of Transportation (MoT)** \- responsible for controlling, maintaining, and building hyperspace lanes, registering vehicles, keeping logs of all ships entering and leaving Imperial planets and Imperial space

 **Ministry of Commerce (MoCO)** \- responsible for controlling trade and business within Imperial territory

 **Ministry of Labor (MoL)** \- responsible for collecting and keeping employment records, and controlling slaves and slave populations

 **Imperial Galactic Bank (IGB)** \- created by Palpatine immediately after the Declaration of the New Order, foundations created by the banking bill passed after the Battle of Scipio, central bank of the Empire, nationalized and absorbed majority of the banks in Imperial territory

 **Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR)** \- secret police of the Empire, responsible for enforcing the Emperor's rule and the doctrines of the New Order, rooting out traitors and the disloyal, and eliminating enemies of the government

 **Imperial Intelligence (II)** \- responsible for intelligence gathering and non-military covert/black operations

 **Procurator of Justice** \- head of the Imperial court system

 **Imperial Military** \- military of the Galactic Empire

-Imperial Army

-Imperial Navy

-Imperial Stormtrooper Corps

-Imperial Special Forces

 **Dark Side Adepts** \- force-sensitive order of the Galactic Empire

-Inquisitors

-Shadow Guard

-Emperor's Hands

-Imperial Sith Acolytes

-Saber Guard

-Prophets of the Dark Side


End file.
